


catharsis

by chosis



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Lee Taemin, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosis/pseuds/chosis
Summary: Stuck in an endless cycle of if he is doing the right thing by staying, and ignoring the feeling that tingles throughout him when he sees him; that man with almost white hair. Does he listen to this heavyweight of emotions or should he just stay, and continue the life he has now? He wants to caress the male with white hair, he wishes to smother him in the actions that define warmth, and home. But he cannot decide, and it unsettles him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lee Taemin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lu here. This is my first time ever putting something up here. I usually post on Wattpad, but that's for stories of my original characters. I used to write a lot over on AFF, but I'm no longer active there anymore. As you may have noticed this is a ABO, and a ChanyeolxTaemin fic; ahahh, a lot of people are probably going to look at me like ?????, but I really adore this pair- even though they're nonexistent. But from my perspective, I feel they could work well with each other ^^ So, I hope you will enjoy it.  
> Regarding the ABO dynamics, I will be twisting it a lot from its usual take, so please don't take offense.  
> Besides being an ABO it will also be combined with other creatures such as vampires, and the hierarchy will be switched.  
> I apologize in advance for any grammatical and punctual errors, writing is not my forte... I'm more of a drawer than anything. 
> 
> Italics represent characters' thoughts.

(I made the poster hahah, I always like to make covers for my stories. I hope it's liked and gives off the feeling of this journey well.) 

\---

Entry One (Prologue)

12/10 - year undated 

5:30A.M 

_I had wished we could have said more words. I wanted to express more to you, to bathe you in the warmth you made me feel._

_-_

"Don't you think we'll get to experience more things together from now on?" a melodic voice hummed in my ear, "Hm, don't you think Chanyeol?", it oozed.

_I want it to go away_

"I think we should celebrate, today marks a wonderful achievement, an achievement for myself that is; I finally have you in my arms. We are but a perfect pair, my love." It continued, that voice that made me exhausted, drained me; dried me like the acrylics that peeled me. I settled, I shouldn't have, I wanted to be elsewhere. 

"We'll be the most powerful duo, unbreakable, unreachable from those hands; those hands that belong to the one in white.", it chanted as its body made itself comfortable in my lap. Its chapped lips mouthing at my face, leaving peels of dried skin to stick to soaked cheeks. 

I wanted it off me, I wanted something else, I wanted to be elsewhere, where the one in white smiled so brightly from the fields of lavender. "We should get ready, our carriage awaits us," it hummed as it ran their coated fingers through my hair. 

"Park Chanyeol, let's show them how happy we are." voiced the man in front of me, his eyes radiating with anything but warmth. I nodded, I settled, I agreed, but I wanted nothing from those eyes that emanated of old oils dried on fingers. 

\---

Chanyeol heavily brought himself to his feet, letting the man in front of him clothe him in garments that reeked of greed. He honestly wanted nothing more than to crawl back into his hole of self-pity, and disappointment. But as someone as high standing as him, the Alpha who bore red locks, he had to show himself to those who waited for him down his chambers.

Blocking out the voice of the man who now walked beside him with their arms locked with his. Chanyeol paid no attention to the voice that reeked of wilted promises and dried statements. He longed for a field, a field that harbored white hair and the hint of lavender. His skin crawled as he felt the eyes on him as he made his way down the stairs that were painted in marble. At that moment, Chanyeol witnessed his reflection, he was tired, he was burrowing in self-pity.

“Ah, Park Chanyeol, how good of you to finally show yourself and with your beautiful lover at that; quite the looker he is. I’m impressed.”, a man with silver eyes spoke fondly as he made a pathway for Chanyeol to access the carriage that awaited him.

“Do be safe, Mr. Park”, they voiced once more before closing the door.

Oh, how he pitied himself, the amount of loathing bubbling on the surface was peaking.

“Oh, Chanyeol, my love, let’s have a little fun.” The man cooed as he made himself comfortable between the giants’ legs.

“Not now, leave me be”, Chanyeol had breathed through a stack of gritted teeth. The man could only smirk as he sat back down, scoffing as he did. “How boring,” he mumbled.

Chanyeol watched as the moon rose even higher the longer the carriage moved. Oh, how he wanted to be engulfed by it, to be surrounded by the familiarity of white, to be near the color that harbored in his heart.

_I long for you._

“I settled, but I long for you. Will we meet once more?”, Chanyeol spoke to himself quietly as he caressed a beaded bracelet that wore a gem that reminded him of those fields; those fields of lavender that held the one in white, the one that gave him such an object to remind him of their warm days.

_Where did it all go astray? When did I lose sight? Why did I settle?_


	2. catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol recalls his father, as he continues his research left behind to find a cure for the hybrid vampires. The white one makes a small appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lu again. Thank you for anticipating this story. I will do my best to deliver it well. If anything confuses please do let me know, and I will try my best to explain it. But please do keep in mind I have not written in a long time, so some things may sound unclear, but nonetheless, I hope you will enjoy it well. Please excuse grammatical and punctual errors. I apologize in advance if a lot of information is dumped in the first chapter, but I will do my best to address it as the story progresses. 
> 
> bold wording is a flashback by the way, and italics are the character's thoughts.

**_Ah, it is yet another tiring day. I want to sleep more._ **

**“Park Chanyeol! a young alpha should not still be in bed at this hour! Up we go. You’re needed in your father’s old office.”, a sweet but irritating voice nagged at the young male in red locks, who currently laid sprawled out on his bedroom floor. “Come on, now, young heir”, it nagged once more.**

**Groaning at the small yet persistent words, Chanyeol pulled himself up, dusting off his trousers as he did. “Alright, alright, I’m going madam”, he mumbled, earning him a light smack on his hand. “Manners, Mr. Park”, he only scowled as he stuck his tongue out, making his way to his father’s studies.**

**“You wanted to see me?”, Chanyeol spoke loudly as he watched the man behind a desk going through stacks of papers, their glasses fogging from the puffs of breath that hit them.**

**_He must be stressed._ **

**“Father?”, Chanyeol spoke, earning him a startle from the old man. “Ah, son please sit. I wish to discuss something with you.” the man spoke gently, Chanyeol only nodded in return.**

**“As you may know already, your standing requires many responsibilities. Unfortunately, with that same status, you must also find someone proper for yourself.” His father spoke hesitantly, Chanyeol could feel a headache coming on, but before he could protest his father’s words surprised him. “I wish for you to find someone on your own accord, do not settle for what our world expects of you. I want you to be kind, but most of all I wish you nothing more than pure happiness. Do not be like your old man, who settled.” His father spoke in a gentle tone as he caressed his son’s face that now held a pair of oceanic eyes.**

02/12

6:30 A.M

_Ah, you’ve visited again, father. How are you? Are the clouds treating you well? The world has changed since you left us, what do you think of it now? Is it what you had imagined? I do not think it is, it has gone to ruins father. People are not as kind as they used to be._

We live in a world where there lies a hierarchy, a ladder that upholds different statuses; one of black and grey, a line of repetitive fruitless expectations. It is one, one may wish themselves gone from, like me. I wish to not be a part of such a world. But nonetheless, what keeps me here is the idea of being able to see a change, if not, to rebel at least; to live my own truth, to not settle as those who did before me.

This world in which we live holds a high status for those who are born into the labels of Alpha, and Omega. We hold a power that is unreachable, unimaginable from those who stand on the outside; those known as betas, but even more those who lay below them, the ones who wear white, doused in the scent of lavender. The ones who are hybrids, a creature so beautiful yet so low, we know them as vampires; the ones in white who hold beta labels, the lowest of low.

You may be confused, but in this world those who bear the status of beta are nothing. They are something not worthy of time or space. But I beg to differ; there is something beautiful among them, the ones in white, the rarest of them all.

My father used to speak of a noble name, the ones who were known as the ones in white. They used to hold the most power in our world even though they were hybrids with the bearings of beta, they managed to make a name in history.

He fell in love with one before, he was beautiful from how he spoke of him. The mournful look he would carry every time he mentioned him to me. I wondered what did the ones in white look like? They were hybrid vampires, rare ones at that- So, what did they look like? I was curious about these fond tales my father spoke of.

I had wished for him to tell me more, but his life was too short. He had passed as soon as I had graduated from my studies. I guess our tale was right, we pass once we achieve our goal to see the loved ones happy, but whoever said I was? I wanted him back, I missed my father. His studies I dare not to enter, for the smell of him lingers. All that was left of him was the one he wedded; an omega known for his silver locks. Oh, how I disliked him, he bathed in our name, bathed in the riches that came along with our status.

How distasteful, right?

But I do not worry for he would never atone to anything, but a mere widow who hungers for riches. He had no say within our hierarchy, not while I wore the crown, just as I promised my father.

\---

A knock echoed through Chanyeol’s chambers, interrupting his thoughts. “Mr. Park? are you awake?” A soft voice oozed through the cracked door. No reply came, for Chanyeol swung the door open displaying his bare torso to the one who called. “Oh, Oh my, Mr. Park! Manners!”, the maid shrieked as she covered her eyes. Chanyeol could only laugh as he hummed, “What is it?”, he spoke. “A-ah, the council is here. They wish to speak with you regarding the proposal they made for you.” The maid spoke before bowing and quickly scurrying away.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but heave a sigh, he wanted nothing more than to just lay in his chambers. He did not wish to argue with a committee who wished to tie him to a fate that he displeased. Grabbing a shredded hoodie, he made his way down the halls passing his father’s studies in the process, but only to give it a glance before moving along.

“Ah, Mr. Park, so you are awake.”, an elder spoke sending a displeased look at the young heir’s appearance, “Mr. Park, please, do you not have better garments? Why must you wear such modern clothes? Have some respect for your name!”, he scolded, but his words fell on deaf ears, as Chanyeol walked past him bowing ever so slightly. “Why is it that you came here, Mr. Silver? Your son is living elsewhere, so why are you really here?”, Chanyeol spoke as he made himself comfortable against a wall, eyeing the elder who was the parent of his father’s widowed husband.

“Don’t be so sour Chanyeol, I only wish to see how you’re doing.”, the elder spoke through a gritted smile. “Is it that you actually wish to know how I am? Or is it to see if I have made mistakes while running my father’s past role?”, Chanyeol spoke bluntly as he stared the elder down. “You are best to mind your manners Chanyeol, you may have inherited your father’s name and role, but you are far from his achievements.”, the elder snapped, his eyes glowing with a sense of anger.

“You are nothing as well, Mr. Silver. Your bloodline may be one of pure Omegas, but without my name-bearing beside yours, you are nothing but another commoner. So, you do well to mind what you say to me. If you have nothing further to say, please leave my home. I have a business to attend to. A scientist has no room for small chit-chat after all.”, Chanyeol spoke as he made his way to grab a coat to put over himself. He gave one glance to the elder before moving for the doors that lead to the outside world.

“Do have a good time with your research, Mr. Park”, the elder spoke, visibly shaking with anger, but a smile plastered on his face.

Chanyeol only nodded as he exited his estate.

“Mr. Silver, sir, we should leave now.”, the elder's butler who accompanied him spoke, gently tapping the stiff man. “Oh, I will see him fall, just as his father did. Damn this bloodline.”, the elder spoke marching his way out of the Park’s residence, the maids bowing as he did.

\--

“Mr. Park, where shall I take you today? The lake? A forest perhaps? How about the city?”, a young butler spoke cheerfully, beaming with such excitement that it made the prince laugh. “Let us go to the forest first. I wish to collect samples once more.”, he spoke as the butler, whose name was Kim Jongin nodded excitedly.

Chanyeol watched out of the carriage’s windows. He observed as his home got farther away from him, and the fields beginning to turn to nothing, but a land filled with endless fields of crops. He watched as children ran around, reminding him of small rabbits that enjoyed the green. It brought a sense of nostalgia to him, he recalled fond memories of him and his father running around in those same fields. Shaking his head of those thoughts, Chanyeol went back to his notebook he held in his hands. Leafing through the pages until he stopped at a particular one that caught his interest. It read ‘the white ones, where do they hide? And what makes them so rare?’, he scanned over the notes his father had previously left in the journal, reading them off to himself.

_Named the white ones for their snow-like hair that filled the grounds, the piercing iridescent eyes that held gold specs with lilacs; and their immortal line that held power._

_They hold one within their group, one who smells of lavender._

_Is it their heir? Or an ancient bloodline? Do they exist?_

_Or was he lying to me?_

Chanyeol couldn’t quite understand his father’s notes for he has not witnessed these so-called white ones in his time. Maybe they had died off along with his father’s era? But he was curious, who was this ‘he’, maybe the man his father fell in love with during his time?

Chanyeol couldn’t further question his father’s notes for they had arrived at their destination. “Mr. Park, we have arrived. I will wait here for you, so please don’t worry. “Oh, do take an umbrella it might rain.”, Jongin spoke politely as he handed the prince a transparent umbrella. He only nodded in response before getting off the carriage closing the door behind him.

Breathing in deeply, Chanyeol took in the scents around him, enjoying the freshness the forest brought to his senses. Heading down his usual path, he took a different turn in hopes to maybe find something else that could aid him in his studies.

Besides being his father’s heir, Chanyeol was also a scientist who was currently researching how to cure the unstable heats betas experienced, in particular the hybrid heats. Common betas had antidotes that eased and stabilized their heats, but for some reason, these did not work with the lowest ranking betas, the vampire hybrids, though half deceased and very little of them produced, they still held the abilities to feel, and reproduce just like any other beta, though the percentage was low. It reminded him of his previous thought, about the ones in white, they were a species that was similar to the hybrid vampires, but even rarer. Chanyeol couldn’t really figure it out if they even existed that is, but he paid no mind for he was focused on the ones that did.

_\---_

_It’s somewhere here._

_I know it must be here somewhere, I placed it here last time I came._

_\---_

Currently, the alpha was struggling to find his beakers he had placed under certain particular flowers, in the hope to attain some DNA, but it seems this scientist had a long way to go, for he could have just cut a few petals or take the whole plant. I suppose he’ll learn later on, don’t you think? 

Unaware of the creature heading towards him, Chanyeol seemed to be too occupied trying to find his beakers instead of paying attention to his senses that were screaming potential danger. His alpha pheromones protruding out a strong smell of irritation for the loss of his beakers.

Just as Jongin had predicted, rain began to fall upon the irritated alpha who grew even more frustrated, not realizing that his pheromones began to make the nature around him shrink in uneasiness. Specifically, a young fellow who had followed, the one who hid in the shadows of the forest.

“Baekhyun, come out, I know you’re there”, Chanyeol had huffed as he turned around to see a cheeky brunette doused in rain and hiding being some shrubs quite terribly. “If you’re here to propose some ridiculous condition again. I will not hear it.”, the alpha huffed as he dusted himself off.

Byun Baekhyun was an omega, a pure bloodline at that, he was Chanyeol’s childhood friend, they studied together for a while, till he was made prince of his own committee. Chanyeol never saw him once after he took on this role. But occasionally this omega would somehow find him at the most inconvenient times, but he did not have the heart to tell him to leave him.

“Chanyeol~”, the older cooed as he shook his head of raindrops, “I’m not here to pester you, at least not yet.” He chuckled as he made his way under the umbrella the alpha had opened. “Please, shut up, and make yourself useful, help me find my beakers. I know I placed them here last time.” Chanyeol grumbled, “Mm, mm, yes, but first kill your pheromones they’re dangerous.”, Baekhyun mumbled as he searched among the shrubs, trying his best to ignore the cold air that was brewing in from the rain.

“They don’t even affect you so hush it with that nonsense, but fine. I will subside them. I don’t know why they came out, I thought maybe from my irritation, but it seems there is something else bothering them.” Chanyeol grumbled as he moved about leaving Baekhyun to get soaked.

“Why do these beakers mean so much, just buy new ones, Chanyeol!”, the older whined as he pulled at the clothes that stuck to him. “Watch your words, Baekhyun, they were my fathers.”, Chanyeol spoke, eyeing his friend down, the omega said nothing- only nodding as he continued to look.

\---

A few hours had passed, and the rain began to get even heavier.

“Baekhyun, let's go, this is useless, we’ll get sick at this rate.”, Chanyeol spoke as he tugged at the Omega, “Wait, wait, I think I found one.” The older shrieked as he snatched a beaker up which in fact was one of them. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile as he grabbed the beaker.

“This will do, let us go.”, he spoke as the omega only nodded in agreement.

Grabbing the umbrella that laid on the ground Chanyeol picked it up, shaking it of droplets. He grew tense suddenly, his senses on edge. Quickly snapping his head around Chanyeol began to emit pheromones, one of high standing, a warning to whatever was lurking near. Not seeing anything around him he went back to lift the umbrella amid doing so he caught a blurred figure quickly disappearing. It’s white hair only the last to disappear.

“Chanyeol? are you coming?”, Baekhyun voiced as he was now ahead of the alpha. “Mmm, yes, give me a minute go on ahead first,” he called out, the omega only giving him a scoff as he continued without the alpha.

“Who’s there?”, he voiced out, walking to where he thought he saw the figure. Unconsciously protruding out even more pheromones, unaware of the effects the scent he smelled was doing to his body. A sound of cracks made way from under his foot. Chanyeol picked up a crushed beaker that held petals that belonged to a particular flower he had not seen grown in years.

_Lavender? Aren’t these extinct? Ah, whatever, let us go home._

Heaving a sigh, Chanyeol picked up the broken beaker making his way out of the forest, not taking notice that the strong smell he was smelling was not one from the beaker, but from a figure who was hidden in the shadows of the forest watching him curiously.

“Sir, we must go, we have stayed too long here.”, a raspy voice spoke to the male in white. “Your scent is oozing out, let us leave.”, they spoke again hurriedly.

“How intriguing.”, he whispered as he clutched onto a trunk trying to get his breathing under control, his heart pounding in his chest as sweat settled upon his skin. “Young master, please.”, the same voice spoke, but this time addressing him as his title. He only nodded, allowing the other to carry him in his arms for his body was shaken to the core.

_What a presence he carries._

_Chanyeol, how interesting._


	3. Little update

Hello, Lu here. I apologize for it taking me a while to update. I injured my wrist a bit (it's probably from the many consistent years of oil painting, and drawing in general), but at times I will get random lockups or spasms in my right hand so it makes it difficult to type a bit. I will be working on the second chapter this coming week, and writing out chapters further so I don't get behind ^^  
Thank you for your patience in advance, and anticipation. I will do my best to deliver this story well and not give up! 

Also if you're curious about anything you're welcome to come and find me over on Twitter or Instagram: xpendum


End file.
